Buffy Summers
Buffy Anne Summers was a Slayer who was activated in the late 20th century. Born in 1981, she was called to be the Slayer in 1996 at the age of fifteen. She was originally based in Los Angeles, but, due to an incident involving a gang of vampires at Hemery High School there, she moved to Sunnydale with her mother. There, she acted as guardian of the Hellmouth for seven years before the town's destruction in 2003. Initially a reluctant hero who constantly wished for nothing more than a normal life, Buffy eventually grew to embrace her destiny. Buffy is unique as a Slayer in many ways; she refuses to sacrifice her ordinary life for her supernatural destiny, often operates as part of a team with her friends the "Scooby Gang," and has maintained several romantic relationships, two of which were with notorious vampires Angel and Spike. Buffy is one of the longest-lived Slayers, and has returned from death not once, but twice, an act that disrupted the magic surrounding the traditional Slayer line. During their war with the First Evil, Buffy enacted a plan to activate every Potential Slayers in the world, abolishing the traditional line of "Chosen Ones," before dedicating herself to gathering and training the Slayers she was responsible for creating. A few years after the destruction of Sunnydale, Buffy, along with Angel, was involved in an ancient prophecy that would bring about the sentient "Twilight" dimension, destroying the Earth in the process. When Angel, possessed by Twilight, murdered her beloved Watcher and father figure, Rupert Giles, Buffy, enraged and grief-stricken, destroyed the Seed of Wonder, thus bringing about the end of magic on Earth. Now considered a pariah amongst the remaining Slayers, Buffy has since established herself in San Francisco, where she continues her Slayer duties. Notable Powers *The common powers of the Slayer, further enhanced through training and experience. Other Powers In addition to the common Slayer powers, Buffy has gained other abilities through spells: *'Mystical protection' — After becoming leader to the activated Slayers, Xander comments that Buffy has some degree of mystical protection over her now, at least while she sleeps. To that end, her protection means even daggers split apart so as not to pierce her skin. *'Mystical link with Willow' — Buffy's connection to Willow is now so strong, that even when unconscious, Willow's consciousness can at will channel an amount of her power through Buffy. Temporary Powers Buffy has had possession of other abilities for brief periods of time: *'Telepathy' — In high school, Buffy received an aspect of a demon that she killed, and gained the ability to hear the thoughts of others (although not vampires, which leave no reflection in the mind). She became unable to control all of the thoughts in her head, so Angel killed a second demon of this type and fed her a potion containing the demon's heart, stopping the ability altogether. *'Super-Slayer' — In order to defeat Adam, Buffy became the focus of a complex spell that drew on the pure source of the Slayer's power and briefly gave her the combined abilities of Xander, Willow, and Giles. Her original Slayer powers were increased to far greater levels, gained incredibly potent magical abilities, and had access to Giles' extensive knowledge of hand to hand combat and spells. For example, she telekinetically stopped Adam's bullets in the air and turned a missile into a dove. She was able to punch through Adam's armored hide and rip out his radioactive uranium power core without ill effects. Immediately after Buffy defeated the nearly invincible Adam, the spell faded. *'Invisibility' — Shortly after her resurrection, Buffy was accidentally rendered invisible by the Trio. At first, she enjoyed her new ability, before she learned that her life was in danger. Willow reverses the effects when she gets a hold of the Trio's gun. *'Twilight's "Evolution"' — Near the end of the Twilight crisis, Buffy gained a multitude of new powers: her strength, speed, agility, and reflexes were greatly enhanced, and she developed telescopic vision, superhuman hearing, flight, and a level of invulnerability. Willow initially theorized that these powers were a result of Buffy unwittingly absorbing the collective powers of all of the Slayers who had died since they began the Slayer Organization, but it was later discovered that these abilities were granted to her by the Universe as a reward for changing the world and the balance of the grand design. According to the higher power that instructed Angel in the use of his new powers, Buffy's powers could only be activated if she was completely focused on her goal, resulting in Angel assuming the disguise of the villainous Twilight in order to provide an enemy for Buffy to fight to trigger her "evolution". Buffy returned to her original power levels and limitations after the destruction of the Seed. Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Buffy is a regular character for all seven seasons of the television series (1997-2003). Buffy and Willow are the only two characters who appear in all of the series' 144 episodes. The Origin *A 1999 comic book adaptation of the non-canonical Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie. Angel *"City of" (Footage from various Buffy episodes) *"The Bachelor Party" (Footage from "Pangs") *"I Will Remember You" *"Sanctuary" *"Conviction" (Footage from "Chosen") *"Soul Purpose" (In a dream, seen only from back of head; audio clips taken from "The Prom") Tales of the Slayers *''Broken Bottle of Djinn'' *''Tales'' Tales of the Vampires *''"Antique"'' Buffy Season 8 *Buffy is a regular character and appears in all issues so far, with the exception of The Chain and Safe. Buffy Season 9 *Buffy is a regular character and appears in all issues so far. Angel & Faith *''Live Through This, Part Two'' (Only in flashbacks) *''The Hero of His Own Story'' (Only in flashbacks) *''Death and Consequences, Part Three and Four (Only in flashbacks) '' *''What You Want, Not What You Need, Part One'' (mini-crossover; phone call) Spike: A Dark Place *''A Dark Place, Part One and Two'' (Only in flashbacks) Willow: Wonderland *''Wonderland, Part One'' (Only in flashbacks) *''Wonderland, Part Two'' (hallucination) *''Wonderland, Part Three and Four'' (only in visions) Other As the main character in the franchise, Buffy has also appeared in the majority of Buffy expanded universe material. *Buffy the Vampire Slayer film Buffy's first ever appearance, in 1992. The Origin replaces its role in Buffy canon. *Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic books, novels, and video games Tie-in material not written or plotted by Joss Whedon are of unknown canonicity. Category:Offical Characters Category:Slayer Category:Females Category:Scooby Gang Category:Watchers Council Category:Slayer Organization Category:The Initiative Category:Summers family Category:Team Angel allies Category:UC Sunnydale students Category:Sunnydale High faculty and staff Category:Cheerleaders Category:Doublemeat Palace employees Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Hemery High School students Category:Willow Rosenberg Category:Angel Category:Faith Lehane Category:The Master Category:Riley Finn Category:Dracula Category:Andrew Wells Category:Spike Category:Kane Category:Angel & Faith allies Category:Possession victims Category:Sunnydale High students